


Far From Perfect

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... casual, idle things at first, and then Watanuki reaching for his hand, and then his lips, and soon, curled up together in bed while they slept, only slept, during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A has woken up in the morning and Person B is sleeping next to them. Person A things about how wonderful it is to be next to Person B. Then Person B rolls over in their sleep and their arm smacks Person A in the face. _Source: OTP Prompts Tumblr_
> 
>  __too freaking cute to pass up this prompt <3 love it
> 
> I do not own xxxHolic. Thanks for reading!

It wasn't something that Doumeki had ever expected, or even wished for. And that was a good thing, or it would have caused problems. But something had happened, and it had changed, and now Doumeki was laying on his back on the futon, and Watanuki was sprawled out next to him, fast asleep.

Doumeki tilted his head on the pillow, watching Watanuki sleep. He was perfect. Well, okay, he wasn't perfect, at all, and he was annoying more often than not, but Doumeki didn't like normal, and he didn't mind imperfection, and he couldn't imagine being with anyone _except_ Watanuki.

Well, this was just where he belonged.

Doumeki didn't like complicated, so having that little fact being so blaringly obvious made it that much easier. Not that Watanuki had been too accepting at first, Doumeki thought, remembering the pain exploding from his cheek as Watanuki had gotten a good swing in the first time he'd kissed him. (It was fair, he hadn't said anything, just kissed him, they hadn't talked about it, he hadn't even known Watanuki's sexuality then, he deserved to be punched.)

The punch turned to lighter touches, casual, idle things at first, and then Watanuki reaching for his hand, and then his lips, and soon, curled up together in bed while they slept, only slept, during the night.

It wasn't storybook, but it was pretty good.

Better than good, honestly, Doumeki thought, eyes roving Watanuki's pale face and slightly parted lips. This was... something he didn't know he needed but would be lost without now. _Love_. In love with Watanuki. Irrationally, and unconditi-

Watanuki stirred, his arm flinging away from his body and smacking Doumeki in the face.

Doumeki winced, and then sighed, eyes fluttering shut. Yeah, storybook? Hell no.

He grabbed Watanuki's wrist and flung his arm away from his face.

Watanuki stirred again, mumbling as he woke up. "... mmm? What?"

Doumeki touched his cheek slightly. "You hit me."

"Oh." Watanuki blinked lethargically, and then tucked his arms closer his own body. "Sorry," he mumbled, and nuzzled closer to Doumeki instead. He was snoring softly within seconds.

Doumeki sighed again. Raised his eyes heavenward for a moment - _help me_ \- and then wrapped one of his arms around Watanuki.

No, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else, and despite the bumps and bruises, he wouldn't want to be, either.

 


End file.
